


Youtube Girlfriends!

by dragon_scars



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_scars/pseuds/dragon_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima Niehaus is a professional vlogger on youtube, posting rants, lectures and vlogs weekly, professional ones.</p><p>Delphine Cormier is a vlogger, too, just not the same kind. Specializing in makeup and hair tutorials, she and Cosima couldn't be more different.</p><p> </p><p>But like that would ever stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, well, I’ll let you all go! New videos every Tuesday, you guys! Like and subscribe if you want! See ya!” Cosima said, waving to the camera quickly and giving it a smile. After a moment she leaned forward, shutting off the camera, then pulling it towards her and sighing. “Editing, fun.” she muttered, taking the SD card out of the camera and plugging it into her laptop, looking at four hours worth of filming. 

 

Six hours and four cups of coffee later, she was finished. Glancing at the clock- 2:00 AM of course, she decided to Tweet about the late release. “Video’s going up late, sorry guys. Look out for it around noon!”

 

After clicking “Tweet”, she scrolled through her feed, seeing all the tweets by fans she’d followed over time.

She’d noticed in the last few months, though, more and more people mentioning another blogger, Delphine, a makeup guru living in Paris. Half of the tweets she was looking at were fans practically begging them to film a video together.

Curious, Cosima opened Youtube, typing “Delphine” into the searchbar, and sure enough, the top result was Delphine Cormier. She clicked on the channel, clicking on her newest video, a vlog.

Cosima accidentally stayed up all night watching the videos, going all the way back to the earliest on her channel, which were more like old diary entries than youtube vlogs.

“Shit!” she shouted, noticing it was already 9 A.M.

She set her alarm clock for 10:30, then practically ran to the bedroom, trying to get as much sleep as possible. She failed miserably, finally falling asleep at 9:54.

When she woke up, her first thought was “why the hell is the alarm clock so loud”. The second was “Shit! I need to post the video!”

She ran to the computer, logging onto Youtube just shy of 11:00, waiting anxiously for the video to upload- which took an hour alone.

 

Ten minutes after 12:00, the video finally published, and Cosima sat back in the chair, relaxing momentarily, before her phone rang.

“Hello?” she asked groggily.

“Hello, is this Cosima Niehaus speaking?” A womans’ strong French accent asked.

“Yeah, who is this?” she asked the French woman on the other line.

“My name is Delphine Cormier, I’m a Youtuber, and I’ve seen a lot of people asking if we’d ever do a collaboration, and I’m going to be in New York next week, and I was wondering if you would want to collab with me? We could go film anywhere, my hotel room, wherever you live, at a local park, anything.” she said, her voice cheerful.

“Oh, Delphine? I actually just saw a bunch of tweets about doing a collab. When are you going to be in New York?” Cosima asked.

“That’s the problematic part. I get in tomorrow and my leave on Saturday.” she said.

“We can work something out, definitely. So, my place or yours?”


	2. chapter 2

Cosima looked in the mirror, double checking her makeup again (it was probably the tenth time), and then trying to make her more-than-messy living room a little more tidy. She stood around awkwardly, making sure everything looked good. Before she could talk herself into calling Delphine and cancelling, there was a knock on the door.

She practically ran to the door, nearly tripping on the coffee table as she did so. She tugged open the door, still trying to regain her balance, hunched over and slightly out of breath. 

"Delphine." Cosima choked out, standing up straighter and automatically wishing she'd checked her eyeliner one last time. Somehow, despite it being 8 A.M., Delphine looked just as flawless as she did in every one of her videos. 

"Hi, Cosima." Delphine said, reaching over and hugging her quickly. Cosima awkwardly hugged back, not completely sure how to respond to it, except wish that Delphine hadn't pulled away so quickly. 

"Oh, uh, come in!" Cosima said, stepping aside to let Delphine into her apartment and nervously waiting, hoping Delphine didn't judge her for the mess. 

"So, how are you?" Delphine asked, smiling at Cosima. 

"Oh, I'm great. How are you liking New York?" 

"It's beautiful." Delphine said, her smile widening. (Cosima couldn't help but note how gorgeous that smile was.)

"So, want anything to drink? coffee, uh, tea, water?" Cosima asked, feeling the need to pause the five-second gap of silence. 

"Water, please." Delphine said. Cosima nodded, rushing to the kitchen to get the drink.

When she came back, cup in hand, she saw Delphine sitting down on the couch, smiling and looking right at home.

"Ready to start filming?"

Delphine nodded, and Cosima walked over to the couch. She already had her lights, tripod, and camera set up, she just needed to turn them on and adjust them. Within five minutes, she was ready.

"Hey, guys!" she said, waving to the camera. "This week, due to popular demand, I have the coolest person EVER here with me!" Delphine leaned over so she was in the camera's view, smiling. "That's right, it's Delphine Cormier! you guys wanted to see us do a collab, and here we are." Cosima said, grinning. 

"Hi!" Delphine beamed, looking right at home in front of the camera. "So, tell them what we're doing today, Cosima!"

Cosima smiled, looking back at the camera (she'd been watching Delphine as she spoke, because when someone looks as gorgeous as Delphine, it's hard to look away.) "Today we are doing possibly the most terrifying thing ever. If you didn't guess it, it's truth or dare."

 

***

Ten minutes later and hundreds of fans' tweets later, they turned the camera back on, scrolling through the list. 

"You first." Cosima said, turning towards her. "Truth or dare?"

Delphine paused for a moment, smiling, then announcing, "Dare." Cosima grinned at her, looking happy in a devilish way. "That was the wrong answer, wasn't it?" she laughed.

"I dare you to let cosima do your makeup." Cosima read, laughing. "Thanks for that tweet, because it literally just made my life ten time better." Cosima added into the camera. 

Delphine was smiling, but in that nervous way. 

"Don't worry, I won't make your eyeliner too outrageous" Cosima said, lying through her teeth. 

 

***

Cosima handed the mirror over to Delphine, grinning ear-to-ear as she watched her jaw drop. "What?" Delphine asked, laughing as she looked at her reflection. Her normal, nude makeup was replaced with dark lipstick, black, dramatic winged eyeliner that matched Cosima's perfectly, and glittery silver eyeshadow.

"You like it?" Cosima asked, laughing. 

"I love it." Delphine said, giggling as she continued looking at her makeup in the mirror.

"Now, your turn." she said, turning to cosima. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Cosima said without hesitation. "Like you even need to ask."

Delphine looked through the tweets, scrolling her phone before she stopped, a smile spreading to her lips. 

"I dare you to pretend to be Delphine and do a product review." Delphine said, laughing as she read the tweet. 

"you think I can't?" Cosima said, grabbing the nearest item, which happened to be Delphine's purse.

"Okay, so here we have a, um, purse." Cosima said in a (remarkably bad) fake french accent, holding up the black bag. "It's very good at holding things, and I use it, like, daily. You just, put stuff in, and it holds it. I give it four stars." she said, giving the camera a thumbs up before dropping the bag onto Delphine's lap.

Delphine had already practically fallen off of the couch she was laughing so hard, her bag falling onto the floor.

"You'd never tell us apart." Cosima said to the camera.

***

Cosima stood up and turned the camera off, then collapsed back onto the couch. "I forgot how tiring filming a collab is." she said, staring up at the ceiling. 

"At least it was fun." Delphine said from next to her. 

"Yeah, that it was." Cosima agreed. "It was really nice meeting you." she said sitting up straighter and looking over at Delphine. 

"It was great meeting you, too."

Delphine grabbed her purse, and Cosima walked her to the door, giving her a quick hug before opening the door for her.

"I hope we can meet again soon." Delphine said, leaning over and kissing Cosima before walking out the door.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

hey hey hey! So, this isn't an update and I feel really shitty about not writing this in like 2 months and I'm sorry. I've been super super stressed lately and I've lost the two friends who kept me writing and now I'm super uninspired. I hope to keep writing this, But i Really can't right now. I'm sorry......

I may write some other little drabble-y things, especially more Cophine, and I hope to update this before the new year (or at LEAST have a Valentines' day chapter *wink wink*)

Thanks for all of the kudos and such! :)


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a little out of character, I just wanted to get SOMETHING out to make up for not writing in like, 2 months. I hope this makes up for it. Thanks for reading this dumb story!

Delphine strolled through the airport, waiting a moment before pulling out her camera.

"Hey,guys!" she said, waving at the camera and grinning. "So, my plane just landed. I'm gonna go grab some starbucks now I think, then head over to my hotel." she said, walking towards the coffee shop, then shutting off the camera while she ordered.

delphine turned the camera back on after she climbed out of the taxi, dragging her suitcase towards her building. She looked over, noticing a crowd of people blocking the door. She curiously walked forward, trying to see. 

"Okay, so there are some people blocking the door" she said, panning the camera over to the group briefly. One of the people- a teenage girl who looked about 15- squealed. 

"guys, Delphine is here!" she said, nudging a girl next to her. Soon, they were moving towards her. As the crowd spread out a little more, she finally saw what the were staring at.

"Cosima!" she squealed, looking over at her and beaming. 

"Delphine!" Cosima said, walking over and hugging her. "What are you doing back in America?" she asked, her voice muffled by Delphine's shoulder. 

"I'm visiting some friends for christmas!" she said, pulling away and looking at Cosima, a grin plastered on her face. "This is so great!" she said.

It took a moment for her to remember the fans crowded around them, phones in hand taking photos. She took a step back, laughing. "So, Cosima..." Delphine said quietly, a smile on her lips. "My place or yours?"

~~~

Delphine never knew someone could look THAT adorable and hot at the same time. 

She was sitting down in her hotel room, lounging on the couch next to Cosima, both wearing christmas sweaters. Delphine's was just an overly-fluffy striped red and green pattern, but Cosima's was a different story. It was blue with white snowflakes all over, and the stretched out collar hung loosely on her, revealing her tan shoulder. 

"So, want to film a video?" Delphine asked quickly, smiling over at her. 

"what, a secret one? just not tell the fans?" Cosima asked. Delphine nodded. "I love it!" 

Ten minutes later they'd set up the camera and lights, and were back to sitting on the couch. "Hello!" Delphine said, waving at the camera. "Hey!" Cosima said from next to her. 

"So, if you didn't notice, I'm back in America with Cosima!" Delphine said, giving her a quick side hug, then laughing. "We ran into each other on the street today and decided to film." she explained, smiling. 

"So... here it is." Cosima finished, looking over at Delphine and beaming. 

The video itself wasn't exactly complex, it was just Delphine and Cosima sitting on the sofa, talking and sipping hot cocoa, but it was incredible.

 

They didn't finish filming until nearly 10 at night. yawning, Delphine shut off the camera. 

Cosima stood up. "I should get going soon." she said quickly.

"Cosimaaaa, it's cold outside. and dark. and, like, dangerous." Delphine said, pouting. 

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Cosima asked Delphine, raising an eyebrow. 

"Sleep over! we can watch a movie and talk and then tomorrow we can finish editing the video together!" Delphine said. 

"Fine, deal." Cosima said, smiling. 

~~~

Cosima yawned, opening her eyes slowly and looking around. She couldn't completely remember everything that went on the night before, only bits a pieces. It took her a moment to even notice the long, pale arm draped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Delphine hugging her in her sleep.

Cosim could have woken her up, or snuck out of bed. Instead, she just lay back down, snuggling into Delphine, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in ONE week? whaaaaaat
> 
> (still tryna make up for my terrible habit of forgetting to write. am i forgiven?)
> 
> (also still sorry if its kinda ooc i need to rewatch OB. badly.)

When Cosima woke up again, the bed next to her was empty. Curious, she stood up and quietly crept out of the bedroom, looking around for any sign of Delphine. Finally, after checking nearly every other room in the remarkably large hotel room, she checked the kitchen, spotting Delphine next to a coffee maker. 

"Good morning!" Delphine said, looking over her shoulder at Cosima. 

"Hi." Cosima said, walking over toward her. 

"You look different without your eyeliner." Delphine observed. Cosima looked down, blushing, but Delphine just laughed. "No, I like it."

\---

They spent the majority of the morning chatting while they edited the video, deciding what to put in together. By the time they'd finished editing, it was nearly noon. 

"So... do we just post it randomly, or..?" Delphine asked. 

"Better idea!" Cosima chirped, taking out her phone and leaning over. 

"A selfie?" Delphine asked, smiling into the camera anyway. 

"What better way to let them know?" Cosima laughed, picking a filter and posting it on Instagram, then logging onto YouTube, uploading the video and waiting.

"You know, I think I see what all the fuss is about." Delphine said quietly, smiling. 

"what fuss?" Cosima asked, sitting back. 

"us. I ship us, too."

\---

Cosima giggled, taking another sip of eggnog. "They sure do like the video." she said, reading the comments. Delphine laughed, too. 

"ooh, look Cosima!" She said,pointing to one of the top comments. "She thinks we're soul mates!" She said. 

Cosima smirked. "You never know, she could be right." She grinned, winking, which only made Delphine laugh more. 

"We're so drunk." Delphine blurted. "We really are." Cosima noted, smiling. 

"You know what drunk people do a lot?" Cosima said, trying not to burst out laughing again.

"What's that, Cosima?" Delphine asked, sitting up straighter and looking at her curiously.

"Kiss." Cosima said. 

There was a moment of silence where neither moved, just sat there, waiting, and then Cosima made her move. 

There were only inches between them already, but it felt like too far, and as soon as Cosima closed the gap, she never wanted to pull away.

When Cosima finally pulled away, she just stared at Delphine's face, waiting for a reaction.

"Cosima..." Delphine said slowly, frowning. 

"what?" she asked, horrified.

"You forgot the mistletoe!" she said, bursting out laughing. 

"Oh my god," Cosima said, facepalming, "how much have you had to drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada cute cophine moment sorry that sucked so much but im writing fucking fanfic for you guys at 8 am on christmas eve so worship me anyway eyyy. 
> 
> (ALSO this legit had 47 kudos last week and now it's at like 56 like thats a lot of kudos for like 4 days so thank you all so much it makes me so happy)
> 
> ALSO GUESS WHO'S GONNA POST A FUCKING NEW YEARS CHAPTER.
> 
> if i dont suck. also assuming im not dead or lazy or something.
> 
> but imma try! Soooo
> 
> bye!


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this chapter was going to go up about 4 days ago but AO3 glitched and basically wouldnt let me post anything for ages, so sorry it took so long!
> 
> ALSO CELEBRATION BECAUSE YOUTUBE GIRLFRIENDS IS ABOUT TO HIT 75 KUDOS AND THAT'S SUPER COOL! Thanks to everyone who gave it Kudos, bookmarked, or commented, it really means a lot to me! :)

Cosima ran after Delphine, laughing. Snow kept hitting her glasses, blocking her vision momentarily, but she didn’t mind. She couldn’t think of anything except how perfect Delphine’s laugh was.

They finally stopped, laying the blanket down on a clearer patch of grass underneath a tree. “You know, having a picnic in January is kinda crazy.” Cosima said, smiling. Delphine shrugged, instead pulling a bottle of champagne out of the basket she’d brought with her.

"Do we really need alcohol? After New Years I dunno if I can ever drink again…" Cosima said, trailing off, instead biting her lip to keep from smiling too much. She thought back, remembering the best new years she’d ever had, curling up on the couch with Delphine, kissing at midnight… other drunk actions.

"Oh shush." Delphine said, smiling and pouring a glass of champagne for Cosima, and then another for herself.

"You know, this has been amazing." Cosima said, taking a sip from her glass. "Seriously, you’re awesome." She added.

"Aw, Cosima!" Delphine said, looking down and blushing. "You’re really great too."

The rest of the evening was spent cuddled up underneath the bare tree, watching the snow fall and cracking jokes, sipping champagne every so-often. It was beautiful.

~~~

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Cosima, I’ve already pushed back my flight twice. This is it, I need to go back."

"But I don’t want you to."

They were standing in the airport, waiting for Delphine to board the airplane that would take her thousands of miles away.

"I don’t want to, either." Delphine said, pulling Cosima into a hug and pressing her lips against her forehead.They stood like that for what seemed like forever, arms around each other, Cosima holding onto Delphine like if she loosened her grip she would just slip away (and in a way, she would).

Then, they announced the final boarding call, and Delphine had to pull away, standing back and looking over Cosima again bittersweetly.

"I’ll miss you, Cosima." She said quietly. Instead of replying, Cosima leaned forward, kissing Delphine quickly.

Then, delphine walked away, suitcase dragging on the carpet slowly, until finally she was out of sight. Cosima stepped toward the floor-to-ceiling window, watching to see if she could spot Delphine on the plane, which she couldn't, but she didn’t care.

She didn’t move from the window until finally, the plane rolled away, taking off in the distance. Cosima couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

"I’ll miss you, too." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully new chapter super soon but who knows. hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 6 (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last addition to Youtube Girlfriends! It was fun writing it, and I love all of you!

Cosima knocked on the door, twisting one of her many rings around her finger nervously and fixing her hair quickly. She waited for what felt like forever but was really only a few seconds, before the heavy wood door slid open, revealing a tired looking Delphine. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was twisted into a bun on the top of her head, but she was absolutely stunning.

"Cosima?" Delphine's jaw dropped as she looked over at her, running forward and engulfing her in a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice muffled by Cosima's shoulder.

"Surprise! Happy Valentines day!" Cosima said, grinning as she pulled away. "I know I'm a few days late, but there aren't a lot of flights to Paris, and all of them were booked before now because of valentines day, but it's the thought that counts." She said. "Plus, I'm kinda always late, so I'm kinda always sorry." She added sheepishly. 

"It doesn't matter!" Delphine said happily, pulling Cosima into her apartment and grinning. "I missed you!" She said happily, the smile never leaving her face once. 

"I missed you, too! So I kinda have an idea for valentines day." She said, smiling nervously. "I mean, I thought maybe we could tell the fans about us? if there is an us, I mean. and if you want to. We don't have to." Cosima blabbered, but Delphine interrupted her with another hug.

"I would love to." Delphine said. 

"Great. Cool." Cosima said happily. "awesome." She paused, then another smile broke out onto her face. "Also, I forgot to give you this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a woven bracelet with a spiraling design on a silver plate in the center. "It's called the golden ratio, and you can find it all over in nature. I've always liked it." She said, pulling her jacket sleeve up to reveal a tattoo with the matching design. 

"I love it, Cosima." Delphine said, pulling her forward into another hug. "Now let's go film that video."

 

~~~

The fans took it well- an understatement, really. They were going crazy over it, just like Cosima and Delphine. Within minutes of posting the video it had gotten hundreds of views, plus dozens of comments (mainly stating gibberish, along with "I SHIP IT" or "OTP"! Cosima agreed.) 

"Well, they like us!" Cosima said, laughing lightly. 

"This calls for a celebration." Delphine said, walking to a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of champagne, along with two glasses. 

"You do remember what happened last time we drank, right?" Cosima asked, eyeing it suspiciously. 

"What, you kissing me? I can survive that, I think." Delphine grinned, leaning in and kissing Cosima's lips lightly. "Happy Valentine's Day, mon amour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who read, bookmarked, commented, and gave kudos! It means a ton to me and you've all been awesome. This was so fun to write and I might add a sequel someday, but it's time for me to move on. Kisses to all of my cophine lovers. 
> 
> Dedicated to Ray for being awesome and also for reading this <3 ur the baest bae ever


End file.
